11:11
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: It's the same every night. It was a thing that had started circulating around school nearly three years ago. When the clock turns to 11:11, AM or PM, you make a wish. Her wish was always the same. Amuto.


**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_11:11_

It's the same every night. It was a thing that had started circulating around school nearly three years ago. When the clock turns to 11:11, AM or PM, you make a wish. Her wish was always the same.

Silently, she sat in her bed, amongst the wrinkled pink sheets waiting for the clock to switch from 11:10 to 11:11. She did this every night. You could call it pathetic, but for her it was wishful thinking.

Her pink and black pajamas were wrinkled like her crisp bed sheets, and her hair was tangled. Her eyes were ready to drift shut, but she kept them open for the clock to change. She smiled, and knew her wish still may not come true.

The alarm clock's digital numbers changed and the now fifteen year old girl closed her eyes to make her wish. Her parents and little sister were asleep and the house was dead quiet. This was her little bit of private time.

"I wish Ikuto would come back from Europe now." She murmured quietly. "I miss him." She added.

Then she watched the clock again until the time changed again. _Well, until tomorrow morning. _She lay down and curled up beneath her covers and rested on her pillow. There was a stuffed animal of a panda that she clutched in her hands. Ikuto had won it for her right before he left to search for his father. He promised to come back for her, and she held him to that promise for sure.

In the time that he was gone she realized how she did not love Tadase and she did love Ikuto. By then she wasn't able to contact him anymore and tell him. Now she was waiting and planned to wait until he truly returned. Because then she would tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him if he still wanted her.

Every night and morning that she made that wish, she shied away from the thoughts of him coming back and being with another girl. That was too bittersweet for her to contemplate. She had faith in him. That's what matters. Her eyes drifted shut and the last thing she saw was the red numbers on her alarm clock.

XXX

Someone was tapping on her balcony window. When she didn't stir, the figure let himself in. Heh, she still didn't lock it. Perverts could just walk in because of that. He sat down on the bed, feeling the feathery mattress dip to support his weight. She was fifteen now, and more gorgeous than when he left.

Over four years she had developed more, but her body wasn't what he was after right now. It was just her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She'd probably wake up and hit him while calling him a creepy pervert. He was twenty one now, and she was fifteen. It was better than her being eleven and him being seventeen though. "Amu," He whispered. "Wake up." She stirred, but only a little.

His eyes dropped to see the panda. She still has it, he thought happily. He shook her again and she slowly began to open her eyes. She sat up-oblivious to the man in front of her-and rubbed her eyes.

"What…?" she mumbled.

"Amu," his voice broke the silence. He heard her gasp.

"Ikuto?" she sounded like she was about to cry. He nodded, smiling, in the darkness. Suddenly she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. That wasn't the welcoming he was expecting at all. "I missed you." His eyes widened as he hugged her tightly back. Her entire fake character was gone, he realized.

"I missed you too." He said and turned his face into her hair. God, how he had missed her. She was crying. "Amu, why are you crying?"

"I was a little afraid you wouldn't come back and that I realized it too late." She leaned back and wiped her eyes.

Her shoulder slumped and he smiled. "You know I'd always come back for you." He said and kissed her forehead. "Wait, what did you realize?" He asked in all seriousness.

"While you were gone," She said and paused, looking down. "I realized how I didn't love Tadase." A huge smile came across his face. "I realized that I love you. By then I didn't have a way to talk to you and I thought I was too late." He shook his head. "And I thought maybe you had a girlfriend by now, and I was a little scared."

"I still love you. No one is taking me away." He told her and held her to him. "I missed you a lot." He said, smiling.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked, laying her head on his chest as he lay down on her bed with his arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you ever again." He said with a tone that could only be described as full of love.

**I'm too lazy to write a whole fic right now… But I'll finish one just like this later. (: Or add to it? Yay? Nay?**

**-Kelsey. **


End file.
